POWER RANGERS: Ninja Storm & Dino Thunder - Redemption
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Tori and Kira have been kidnapped by some sort of secret villain society that worships Lothor's son who has plans to gain both his and Mesogog's powers. Blake and Trent need to put their pasts behind them and save the girls they have grown to care for. Trent/Kira Blake/Tori. I think you get the idea.
1. Talks and Disappearing Girls

**Hey guys! This is a story I have been wanting to do for a while now, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Redemption.**

* * *

 **Summery.**

Tori and Kira have been kidnapped by some sort of secret villain society that worships Lothor's son who has plans to gain both his and Mesogog's powers. Blake and Trent need to put their pasts behind them and save the girls they have grown to care for.

* * *

 **Reefside.**

 **February/16/2005.**

The year has been going very well for the Rangers. It was the sixtieth of February, year 2005. An exact year after the defeat of Mesogog. Since then, the kids had graduated, and are now trying to pursue their dreams.

Like Conner with his soccer career. A lot of people were calling him the next David Beckham and his Soccer Camps have become world known. When he heard that his brother was giving another chance at the Wind Academy, he was on fire!

Then there was Ethan with his video game intelligence. He was working well with developing different kinds of technology and software. But when he wasn't making tech, he was making games and testing them. He loved his job. A lot.

Kira's music career was going smoothly. She was singing her way to the big time quickly her time in New York really helped her get to the big time. She was soon ready to go on a world tour and play music all around the world.

And Trent with his art. He was doing well in art school and was really glad that his dad _finally_ accepted his passion of art and let him go for it. He still worked at the Cyber Cafe but when he wasn't working he would work on his projects at art school, or go see Kira preform.

While that was going on, their friends and fellow Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers, had decided to stay for a while.

Sensei Watanabe has giving them a day off and they decided to have a vacation with their friends and celebrate their victory in Reefside. They had made good lives for themselves since they were Rangers as well.

While Shane teaches students at the Wind Academy, he spend his free time skateboarding as usual. He had learned from his brother he was to become an uncle and was really stoked about it.

Dustin has gone really far in his freestyle career and is actually doing really well with being a teacher at the Wind Academy, teaching his pupil the Earth style. He had gotten along well with Marah as well, and was planning on asking her out soon.

Tori was doing great with her surfing and was about to hit the big time as one of the best surfers in America. And was doing fluidly well with teaching students at the Academy. She had gotten along well with the girls as well.

Cam was doing great as well. His father had gotten to combing the Academies, making them better and stronger then ever before. It also gave Cam a chance to spend time with his long time crush, Leanne Omino, Sensei Omino's daughter. Both Cam and Hunter had some ruts but they both managed to work together, since they were going to be the Headmasters of the 'Storm Academy' as they called it.

Speaking of Hunter, he was doing great at being one of the Headmaster of the new Storm Academy. He had became a great Sensei, and had gotten _very_ close to Kelly, who was sponsoring his and Blake's motor team, with Perry as their mechanic.

Blake was doing amazing. After a few days away with Factory Blue, he decided to retire and get back to racing with his brother. Being the biggest racer of all time wasn't worth it if he had to spend so much time away from his friends and family.

Yep. Things were going smoothly for the Rangers. Except for one of them. Trent has been having nightmares about his past times as a evil Ranger and hurting the people they cared about, especially a certain Yellow Ranger.

Blake knew what he was going through and tried to help him the best he could, but to no avail so far. He knew Trent's feelings towards Kira. He had the same kind of feelings for his girlfriend, Tori, and he knew that Trent felt that Kira deserved better then him.

Blake decided to give Trent a little advice.

* * *

"Tell her how you feel! You never know unless you try!" was Blake's advice to him as Trent had his face berried in his pillow. Since the Ninjas didn't have a place to stay, they each crashed at the Dino's houses. Hunter and Blake at Trent's, Dustin at Ethan's, Shane at Conner's, Cam at Dr. Oliver's and Tori at Kira's.

Trent groaned into his pillow as Blake smirked. "It's not that simple." "How is it not? I did it, and it turned out fine." "That's different." the former Navy Ranger frowned, "How?" Trent sighed and sat up on the bed.

"You merely _tricked_ Tori to get you and Hunter to Ninja Ops. I..." his hands began to shake as he took a deep breath, "I almost killed her." Blake had to turn away from the sight of the broken ex-White Ranger.

Then he heard some sniffles. Putties. He hated seeing a grown man cry. Especially dudes he cared about. "Dude, don't cry." Blake pleaded, Trent sniffed, wiping his eyes, "I'm not crying."

"Listen dude. I know where your coming from, and I understand that you think you should basically _forbid_ yourself from being with Kira. I felt the same way to when I had used her. But then my brother reminded me that I never meant to use her. It just happened and by the end of it, I decided to take the shot, and it was worth." "But weren't you scared she would reject you?" he asked him, actually listening.

"I was, but I figured that it was worth it if I could be with her. It was best to have things resolved then a mystery forever." Trent thought about it and realized, surprisingly, that he was right. It was better to know what Kira felt for him then just think about the scorn she would give him if he told her. He found that it was better off taking the risk, then wondering what might happen.

"You know Blake. I think your right. I'll go to her in the morning and ask her!" "That's the spirit, buddy! And I agree, it _is_ getting late. Seeya!" he waved and went through the door to his guest room. Trent chuckled softly and turned over to get more comfortable.

With Kira on his mind, and the thought of possible futures they could have together, he fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, after all." Trent hesitated as he and Blake approached Kira's house. Blake tagged along because he said he was gonna make sure he didn't screw up, also to see Tori. "Maybe we should do this, like maybe... next year!" he nodded, turning to make his leave before Blake grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and pulled him back.

Blake looked at him increasingly, "But dude, we just got here. And besides, you never know unless you try!" he stated happily, pushing him closer towards the front door. Trent took a deep breath, steeled his nerves and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a man and a women, Trent could tell that these were Kira's parents. The women looked a lot like her daughter, except for the blonde hair and green eyes. Her father had Kira's honey blonde hair and her hazel eyes. Trent was shocked to find tears in the women's eyes.

"Hi. I'm Trent, a friend of Kira's. Can I speak to her for a moment?" the women looked like she was going to break and that made him more concerned, especially when she ran back into the living room, her cries heard from here. The man sighed, looking very tired before looking Trent in the eyes.

"She's gone." Trent's eyes widened, and Blake stepped back a bit in shock, "What?" he asked him, his voice wavering, "She's just vanished. Along with her friend, Tori."

The boys were speechless.

* * *

 **Uh, oh! Where could they have gone?! Who knows!? The White and Navy Rangers are sure to find out! Seeya!**


	2. Detectives for a Few Hours

**I'm back! Let's cut the chat and get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Redemption.**

 **Chapter Two - Detectives for a Few Hours.**

"Okay! Can you start from the beginning?" Trent was desperate to know what could have possibly happened to Kira. I mean, how could two girls disappear into thin air?! Blake was just as restless.

The man sighed, "Well they were sharing the living room for the night, and when we woke up, they were both gone. And a note was left behind." Trent and Blake perked up, "A note?" Mr. Ford handed him a big piece of paper. But it was too big for a very small sentience.

'No need to worry! Those girls are fine... for now! Sincerely: _The Master of Darkness!'_ Trent read out loud, handing the note to Blake so he could have a look, he looked back at the man, "We'll find them. I promise." he told him and the man smiled a bit, "Kira said you were a great friend. I hope you can find them."

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later.**

"'Master of Darkness'. Does that name mean anything in the Ninja Academies?" Trent asked Blake as they made for the Dino-Cave in Trent's car. Blake shook his head, staring at the note like it was the problem.

"No. But I wish I knew." Trent sighed, "Well, maybe will find something we missed on the note, when we get to the Cave. And if we do, even the tiniest of detail can help." Trent said, trying to have a bit of hope, as Blake looked at him like he lost it.

"Dude, I even read this thing upside down and there's nothing!" the former White Ranger smiled mysteriously, "Sometimes, the answer isn't in plain sight. That's something my birth father told me."

Blake kinda deflated at the sentience, "At least you knew your birth parents." he muttered, but Trent heard, "You don't know them?" he asked, bewildered. He and the other Rangers, the Wind Ninjas included, assumed that Blake and Hunter knew their birth parents. But, apparently, he was wrong.

"No. We both been raised at the orphanage since we couldn't walk. I always wanted to know what happened to them, and why they left me, and why Hunter's parents left him." he mumbled, and Trent knew it was best to not press the issue, so remained silent.

"Let's just get to the Cave." Trent changed the subject and Blake nodded, ready to find out where the hell the girls are.

* * *

 **Dino-Cave.**

"This is ridiculous!" Trent screamed as he and Blake worked on that one note. So far, they had nothing. "Something should come up by now!" Blake wasn't listening, he kept falling asleep, for it was nearly midnight.

"Com' on. We'll do this in the morning." Blake yawned at him as he placed the note against a lamp. He was about to follow Trent up the stairs when he notice something appearing on the note. It looked like...words.

He snatched the note back, but as soon as it left the light, the writing vanished. "Hey Trent! Get back here!" he called and Trent raced back to where the former Navy Ranger stood, peaking over his shoulder, "What?"

"Let me try something..." he muttered as he held the blank part of the note close to the lamp, and the words appeared again.

"'You two are quiet the detectives. I was hoping you'd figure it out. If you want your girlfriends back, meet me in the forest by Blue Bay...Or else!'" Blake read, staring at a drawing of a blooded knife. They stared at it, in shock and horror.

"Let's go!" Blake nodded, and followed Trent off in the night, towards the car.

* * *

"Can't this hunk of junk go any faster!?" the car was going at the highest speed it could get without getting arrested, and Blake was still irritated. Trent sighed frustrated.

"It's only slow to you, because you got Ninja Streak. That, and the fact that I really don't want to get arrested! Especially not now!" he yelled, silencing him. He knew he was right.

It was a long road-trip to Blue Bay.

* * *

 **Blue Bay.**

Blake was trying his absolute best not to drag Trent so fast that his feet wouldn't even be touching the ground. When they finally arrived at Blue Bay, it was almost morning. And Blake had resorted to Ninja Streaking, dragging Trent along while he was at it.

"Blake! Could you slow down!?" Trent called to him in anguish. Blake sighed, finally slowing down, but it didn't stop Trent from flying across the air and landing on the ground. Trent gave a weak glare to Blake as he looked sheepish.

"I know. I'm an idiot." he said, helping him up.

"I was wondering when you would show up." a sly-sounding voice called out, making them look to their right to see two cloaked men, and behind them were several monsters that looked like a mix of the Kelzaks and the Tyranno-Drones, for having the faces of a Kelzak, but the lines on their black bodies, and the dragon on their faces were a goo colored green and on each of their wrists, were Tyranno-Drone claws. And in their grip, struggling, where Kira and Tori!

The man laughed cruelly as the boys looked at them with worry.

* * *

 **BOOM! And that's how you do-o-o it! See you soon!**


	3. A Deal

**I'm back! Let's cut the chat and get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Redemption.**

 **Chapter Three - A Deal.**

* * *

The man laughed cruelly as the two girls struggled against their capers. Trent was having trouble holding Blake back, who had a look of fury in his eyes. Though he badly wanted to teach them a lesson as much as him, he didn't want to risk provoking the mysterious figures.

"Who are you?!" Blake roared at them, still struggling to get out of Trent's grip. The man laughed evilly, "I call myself 'Logog'! The Master of Darkness! Son of the mighty Lothor!" 'Logog' raising his arms in glory, laughing like a maniac.

"And what about your friend, there?" Trent got over his shock and looked to the cloaked man beside him, who had said and done nothing but look in Blake's direction.

"This is a friend of mine, and he'll make himself known if he wants to!"

"What do you want with Kira and Tori?" Trent asked him, his eyes flickering to Kira as he said this, the man laughed again. Trent had to restrain himself from marching over and punch him in the face.

"Why, they are here to bring you two here, of course!"

"And what do you want from us?" Blake growled, finally calming down, but sending warning looks to the creatures that were holding Tori.

The man snickered, "Why, I want you to bring me the Dino-Gems of course!" all four of them looked at them in shock. **"What?!"** the man laughed loudly, "You heard me!" "But why would you want the Gems?" Kira made herself known, and that cost her arm getting nicked by the creatures claws, causing it to bleed. Seeing her blood made Trent's own blood boil! No-one harmed his Kira! **No-one!**

"The Gems are dead!" Kira said through her teeth, "They have been for over a year!" she told him, and he laughed loudly. "Fools! The Gems didn't die! They never did! And besides, even if they did, there was more then just five!" the kids looked at him, in shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked slowly. Logog let out an annoying little giggle, "The Gems power were never destroyed! You see, when you Dino Rangers used up so much power to defeat Mesogog, they were placed in a dormant mode to recharge their energy. The Solar Eclipse coming up should provide just enough energy to restore them faster!"

"But what do you mean 'there are more then just five'?" Blake demanded, getting frustrated with Lothor's son, who just laughed. "Did you really think there were just _five_ Dino-Gems?! Just because that pathetic Doctor could never find them, didn't mean there weren't more out there! That's why I called you here!" he told them, like he was discussing the weather.

Trent and Blake exchanged looks, before turning their gaze back to the man, "And what could you possibly want from us?" they couldn't see his face but he was sure that he was grinning, "Why, I want you to go and retrieve them for me!" he said, like it was obvious.

 **"What?!"** the boys yelled, "What makes you think that we would work for you?! You, being Lothor's son, would probably use them to destroy the world, and get revenge on _us_ for defeating your dad! Besides, don't you have your own goons to do your dirty work?" Blake asked increasingly, making his thoughts about the man known.

"My Tyranna-zaks are too weak, and too stupid to find the Gems, and I have no stronger monsters at the moment, but I will, when I have the power! And, I have ways of making you help me!" he clicked his fingers, and his partner raised his hand, which was now colored with fire! The fire took the size of a small ball, and he pointed it at the girls, who were staring at the orb with wide eyes, and were struggling even more, but to no avail.

"Wait!" the cloaked figure stopped, turning slightly to face the boys, who had defeated looks on their faces, "We'll do it. But only if you release them afterwards!" Trent told him, not trusting him.

"Ha-ha! I knew we could get along! Her is a list of all the Gems you need to find, and where they could be!" Logog looked to his partner, who pulled a folded piece of paper, and threw it at their feet. "You could already guess where the first five are!"

Trent knelt down, picked it up and opened it to reveal tiny drawings of Gems, each in a different color, and writing beside them, was the location writing down. He showed it to Blake, before looking back at Kira, who was looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure you wont disappoint me! I mean, you don't have much of a choice about it!" he goaded at them, before getting serious. "Tyranna-zaks! Come! We have more important things to do!" he turned to walk away, the 'Tyranna-zaks following, pulling the girls with them, who were struggling and calling out to the boys, but the second figure just stood there, staring intently at the former Navy Ranger.

"Aaron! I said come!" he commanded, like he was talking to a dog. 'Aaron' stared at both boys for a while, before turning and walking away, until they disappeared in a flash of green light.

The two looked at each other in surprise at the use of an Invisi-Portal, but it quickly shook off when they focused on the matter at hand.

"I never thought that there were more Gems out there." the former White Ranger whispered as he looked at the colored rocks in the list. There were the Rangers original ones, Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and White. But there were others as well.

Three other red ones, a crimson one and a scarlet one and one with touches of gold and black and a navy one.

"So that basically makes _ten_ Dino-Gems!" Blake summed up. "Where do we start?" "With the easiest I guess." Trent responded, looking away from the list to Blake, "The museum. Where our Dino-Gems are. Then we can start looking for the others." Blake nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. But what do we do _after_ we get all the Gems? Just hand them over? It's typical that Logog will double cross us, and take the Gems for himself!" Trent knew he was right, so he just shrugged.

"I'll think of something." he muttered as they made their way out of the forest.

* * *

 **Your all probably gonna think; What are you thinking, TheTombedSpirit? Well, you'll just have to listen and read!**


	4. A New Journey Begins!

**I'm back! Let's cut the chat and get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Redemption.**

 **Chapter Four - A New Journey Begins.**

* * *

 **Mercer Household.**

"So, let me get this straight." Anton rubbed his nose as Trent and Blake stood in front of him, "You want me to give you permission to take the Dino-Gems from the museum for something you can't tell me about?" the duo nodded.

"Yes." they coursed, nodding as they went. Anton glared at Trent.

"Trent. What was the first thing we promised one another at the beginning of the year?" he asked, Trent sighed, as Blake looked at them, questioningly.

"No more secrets." they both said together, Anton grinning almost smugly and Trent looking very defeated. "At the beginning of the year, we promised each other, and the Rangers that there would be no more secrets, so we can raise from our dark sides. Yours, the dark side of the White Ranger. And mine, Mesogog. So Trent, please, tell me." Anton pleaded softly. Trent turned to Blake for reassurance, and he nodded.

He took a deep breath and turned back to his father, "Kira and Tori have been kidnapped." Anton's eye widened but he stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "They've been kidnapped by Lothor's son, Logog. He wants the Gems, along with others that haven't been found by Dr. O." He let that sink in as he saw his father going rather pale.

"And you want to find all of the Gems. Including the ones in the museum?" he asked, understanding why they were so desperate. He knew of Trent's feelings for Kira, and that Blake and Tori were dating. Why wouldn't he help them?

"Very well." he agreed, causing the boys to smile, which caused him to smile to. "I'll have a talk with the desk clerk and he'll have Gems ready for you, and I'll work on getting you two some money so you can go to these locations." he told them, pulling the phone out, before pausing. "But what will you do with the Gems? Just hand them over to this 'Logog'?" he asked increasingly.

"We'll think of something." Trent said quickly as Blake nodded. Anton nodded slowly and called the museum.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later - The Museum.**

They boys said nothing as they got out the car and walked towards the door of the museum. Blake had his hands in his pockets and Trent was holding onto a clipboard. They walked up to the desk, where the desk clerk was typing away on the computer, before noticing them.

"Can I help you?" she asked nicely. Trent placed the clipboard down on the desk. The clerk had a look, before nodding, and going over to the phone. As she was doing that, Trent turned to Blake, who seemed to be in his own world.

"Blake? You okay?" he asked, but immediately regretted it. Of course he wasn't okay. His girlfriend was in the hands of another power-crazed weirdo. Not to mention his crush. Blake seemed to stay in his dazed state for a while before finally looking up, but he seemed devoid of life. Like he was dead inside.

"Yeah." he started off, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Your lying. Your girlfriend is basically in the hands of another psycho! It's understandable. I feel the same, but, we'll get them back. I promise." He placed a hand on his shoulder, and Blake smiled, actually smiled this time.

The sound of someone cleaning their throat made them turn and they saw the desk clerk standing beside a security guard, who was holding a silver case, which they suspected, must have held the Gems.

"Is that them?" he asked, just wanting to be sure. The guard positioned the case up front, and opened it, revealing his old friends, surrounded in black foam. He smiled thankfully at the guard and took the case, closing it. He nodded to Blake, who nodded back. They said their thanks to the desk clerk and made for the door.

"Well. That was interesting. Never thought I would do something like that." Blake commented as they got back in the car. Trent nodded, "I suspected that I might do something like that some day, but I never thought it would be so soon. It seems we're growing up faster then we thought..." his voice faded a bit, before he shook himself. Now was _not_ the time.

"Come on. Let's head for the airport." "Wait. Where are we going first?" Trent smiled, "Hope you brought Sunscreen. Cause we're going to Africa!"

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

* * *

 **Location Unknown.**

Kira moaned as she came out of her comatose state. Her head pounded and her limbs were stiff. Where was she? She was in a dark cell, with two beds, herself being in one of them and Tori in the other, still unconscious.

"Tori!" Kira jumped out of the bed, her head pounding even more as she did. She shook it off and made towards the former Blue Ranger. She moaned softly when Kira's fingers felt her neck for a pulse. It was enough reassurance.

Sighing in relief, she took in her surroundings. She couldn't remember how she got here...

It hit her like a ton of bricks. How on Earth could she forget?

Tori sleeping over at her place. Tyranna-zaks drugging them and taking them away. 'Logog' showing them to Trent and Blake and telling them to find the rest of the Dino-Gems.

Without meaning to, she began to cry softly. She was scared. She was mostly scared for what might happen to her and Tori, but she was also concerned for the boys, especially Trent.

"Trent... Please find me..." Kira said through her sniffles.

* * *

 **I made Kira sound so _broken!_ I literately hate myself now. Kira basically had the pride of a _lion_ in the series! Well, I guess anyone would react that way if you were in a cage with a friend of yours, wondering if your cruse is even _alive!_ See u next chap!**


	5. Rumble in the African Jungle

**I'm back! Let's cut the chat and get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Redemption.**

 **Chapter Five - Rumble in the African Jungle!**

* * *

 **Airplane to Africa.  
**

Well if it wasn't a matter of life or death, this plane ride would not be frustrating to Trent and Blake. It would be boring. But it wasn't. They were anxious to get to Africa and start searching for whatever Dino-Gem they would be looking for there. Blake stared out at the window, looking at the clouds and birds that would fly by. Trent was staring at the White Dino-Gem that was wrapped around his wrist. Ever since that last battle with Mesogog, he thought that it was over and he could finally move on with his life and not worry about Tyranno-Drones bursting through the door. He didn't even think that the power was _temporarily_ gone.

"You alright?" he turned towards Blake, who had finally looked away from the window to look at him, and he was wearing a confused and concerned expression. Trent smiled, but only a little bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just wondering if Kira is okay." That was half the truth. He was desperate to know if she was safe. To know if she was even alive! Blake nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel. But, hey, we're Power Rangers. We always end up saving the day!" he cheered quietly so no-one could hear.

Trent allowed himself to smile, before they began to land.

* * *

 **African Airport.  
**

"Okay. Where do we start?" Blake asked Trent as they went to grab their bags, anxious to get started. Trent pulled out the list that Logog gave them. "The Red Gem that has black and gold on it is located somewhere out there. Dad got us guides to take us out to desert and the other places where the Gems could be. Dad said we could trust him." Trent responded, looking at the list of Gems to find.

Blake nodded, before spotting something a few feet away. He tapped Trent on the shoulder and pointed over to where a American man that kinda looked like Santa Claus if he were an explorer, with greying hair, blue eyes and pale skin, holding a sign that says 'Anton Mercer'. Beside him were two other figures, a young Egyptian teenage boy probably fourteen years old, with short, spiky brown hair and eyes, with tanned skin, listening to music on his phone through ear-plugs, as a little girl that was probably twelve with long straight hair that was the same color as the boy's and eyes and skin looked around excitedly.

"Are those the guides?" Blake whispered as they picked their bags up from the conductor belt and made their way towards them. Trent shrugged, "One way to find out." he waved at the man to get his attention. The man noticed him, and smiled.

"Anton Mercer?" he asked, and Trent shook his head, "His son, actually. I'm Trent. And this is Blake." he introduced himself and his friend. The man nodded, still smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you young gentlemen. I'm Mr. Hubert. Just call me Freddie. And this is my niece and nephew. Nate and Terra." The girl waved excitedly as the boy nodded with a bored expression. "So your father mentioned that we would be looking for rare gems that are scattered around the world?" he raised a eyebrow. Trent nodded as they made their way outside, "Yeah. He plans on placing them in the museum. He _would_ do it himself, but he has a business to run, so he asked if _I_ could do it." Trent resisted the back up story with ease. He hated lying, but what was he supposed to say? 'The girl I've crushed on since senior year and Blake's girlfriend have been kidnapped by some idiot with a lust for vengeance and is after _very_ powerful Gems with the powers of Dinosaurs. Will you help us on this quest which we'll probably not survive in?' Yeah, he had a feeling he wouldn't.

The man shook his head, smiling, "That's Anton alright. Always busy. C'mon!"

They exited the building, and made their way towards a grey Jeep Comanche. Blake and the two younger kids climbed into the pickup back, as Freddie and Trent climbed into the front.

"So... any idea where to start?" the older man asked him. Trent shrugged, taking out the list, "It just says what country they are in. Doesn't say where abouts, but I'm thinking on checking the places where dinosaur bones have been found." Freddie nodded, before frowning again as he inserted the keys into the keyhole.

"So whats so special about these gems anyway?" "Well, my father and his friend and collage found five gems in a meatier that was believed to have killed the dinosaurs. And due to impact, he believed that the gems adsorbed dinosaur DNA. When Dad found out about others out there, he sent me to get them." Trent explained as the car started and they drove off into the outback of Africa.

"Sounds more like a mission, the way _you_ said it!" he laughed, Trent smiled, just a bit.

Back in the pickup of the Jeep, Blake started off into the horizon, before he noticed something near his face. He turned to see a cookie, held by a tiny hand, that belonged to Terra. "Want a cookie?" she asked innocently. A little _too_ innocently, but he didn't notice.

"Sure." he grabbed it and plucked it into his mouth, but frowned when he felt something solid and chewy when he clamped his teeth around it. He pulled at it and slowly, a gummy worm came out of the cookie. Blake was at first surprised, but figured, 'what the heck?' and ate that too. Terra giggled as Nate scoffed, shaking his head, trying his best not to smile.

* * *

 **Location Unknown.**

Kira was looking around the cell, trying to figure out what to do, before she heard a moan and turn to see Tori sitting up from the bed, holding her head in pain.

"Tori!" Kira ran over to her, and was about to hug her when she remembered how dizzy she was when she woke up, and settled with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tori looked around in bewilderment, before realizing just _how_ she got here.

"Blake! The Gems! Logog!" She looked around, hoping to find Blake in here, but found nothing. Kira sighed.

"He's not here. Neither is Trent. You remember; Logog used us to blackmail them, so they could find the rest of the Gems." she reminded her. The older girl seemed to be processing the whole thing before dissolving into tears. Kira rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Before they heard the cell door open, and looked to see one of the cloaked figures, with two Tyranna-Zaks beside him. He pulled something out of his cloak and tossed it to them. Kira managed to catch it before it hit the floor; a tablet.

"Logog thought you might want to at least have a visual on your boyfriends." the man, the voice revealing himself to be Aaron, muttered out as he turned to leave, but not before Kira called out; "Why are you doing this? Why do you follow Logog?" she asked, but he just shrugged, leaving the two in the cell, the two Tyranna-Zaks following close behind.

They looked at each other for a split moment, before turning to the tablet, which showed Blake and Trent's progress.

* * *

 **Back in Africa.  
**

The car pulled over to one of the places Freddie claimed where a Dino bone excavation had taken place twenty years ago. Trent figured it would be a good place to start. He unbuckled his seat-belt and Blake hopped out of the back, Terra jumping on his back instantly, as Nate slides off, and watches the scene with a bored expression. Blake guessed that he must have suffered something to put him in his nearly mute state. He knows because he wore the same look on his face when his adopted parents were murdered.

"Well!" Freddie called out happily, "Let's get started! Where do we start?" he asked Trent, who shrugged, "Just look around for something unusual." Nate raised his eyebrow at him, "That's your plan? You came a million miles away from California, Reefside, to the African Wilds, and you don't have a plan?!" Nate exploded, stomping around the area in a fit. Trent looked down at Terra as if to ask if this happened before. Her annoyed expression told him 'yes'. "We're finished! Toasted! This will defiantly go on the news; Live from Africa! Random people stuck in the middle of no-!" Nate suddenly disappeared from their line of sight and fell into a deep dark hole, crying out in surprise and terror.

 _"NATE!"_ everyone yelled in union as they made their way towards the hole, Trent and Blake narrowed their eyes to try ad get a better look, Freddie looked ready to jump into it to find the boy. Terra looked scared for her elder brother.

"Nate?! Can you hear me?!" Trent cupped his hands over his mouth. They waited for a few seconds and feared the worst before a weak groan sounded.

"I'm fine..." Nate moaned to them, making everyone sigh in relief. "I think I found your Dino bones, Mercer." Nate called out, making Terra smile for some reason. "Are they scary looking?" she asked excitedly, making the two boys frown as Freddie chuckled.

"Yes... Can you guys get down here please? This Triceratops skull is creeping me out!" they laughed half-heartily, before Trent turned to Freddie, "Have any rope?"

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later.**

Blake suddenly got a back full of Terra when she swung her rope and landed on his back, taken by surprise as she cheered. Trent smirked at the scene as Freddie looked around for Nate, who seemed to have disappeared.

"I guess she wants a horse-back ride." he snarked as Blake glared at him. He pulled out a small grey machine with two antennas, a black screen, and a handle.

"Whats that?" Terra sat herself higher on Blake's back, much to Blake frustration, but he couldn't keep a small smile from his face. "Something my friend and boss made to help find the rest of the Gems. She had the liability to scan what Gems we had, so we can find the others." he switched it on, and revealed green charted lines and a red dot pointed straight ahead.

"Wait, Hayley made you a Dino-Gem Energy Locator?" Blake asked as he shifted Terra on his back. Trent looked thoughtful for a minute, "Dino-Gem Energy? D.G.E? Catchy name." he nodded before looking back at the newly named 'D.G.E' and followed the tunnel ahead as the device beeped. Freddie went to pick Terra off of Blake's back, but he declined, not minding, and followed his white clad friend.

"Nate? Where are you?" Blake called out into the darkness, "Yeah! I'm fine!" Nate called back from deeper in the tunnel, "But tell your rich friend to hussel, because he might went to see this!" he yelled to him and the two picked up the pace, Freddie beside him, Blake lagging behind them, cause of the extra weight. They finally saw a dark figure in the shadows ahead and Freddie pulled out a torch and flicked it on to see that it was Nate, staring at something ahead. And he looked really nervous about it.

"Nate? What's wrong buddy?" Trent placed a hand on his shoulder and Nate slowly grabbed the torch off of his uncle and pointed it to something Trent was _not_ in the mood for.

A Buffalo. A mad African Buffalo that was foaming from the mouth. But it was unlike any African Buffalo the boys had ever seen. It appeared to be the size of a large wagon. It had dark red shaggy fur, large curved golden horns with black carvings that could tore an opponent in two, two glistening claws facing upward on it's golden hooves, a mace on the end of it's swishing tail. Dark black eyes with a glowing golden substance pouring out of them. And in between them, centered in it's forehead, was a deep red Gem with black and gold specks inside it. And it glared hatefully at his trespassers.

"What is a Buffalo doing with the Gem?" Blake whispered, hoping not to irritate it. "Why is it in a tunnel?" Terra asked innocently, her head tilted, as Nate looked at them with a 'really' look.

"Why are _we_ still here?! Let's get out of here!" that did it. The Buffalo's night black eyes flared and he charged as they all cried out and ran back.

"Does this always happen with you guys?!" Nate looked at Trent, fear in his eyes. Trent resisted the erg to roll his eyes, "You have no idea." he found the rope and ran towards it, stopping for the others. "Hurry! He's catching up!" "How do you know it's a **him?!"** Blake lifted Terra off his back and towards the rope and help her climb. "There's noway I'm getting too close to find out!" he shouted as Freddie started to climb with difficulty. Nate looked back towards the cave to see the Buffalo gaining on them.

Looking around for a solution, he spotted some rocks and picked them in a haste, and turned back to the beast, "Hey Toro!" he threw the stones at the monster, making him stop and shake his head at the force of the rocks. He looked at the boy in pure rage and anger. "Come and get me!" he ran towards the other tunnel as Trent and Blake looked on in disbelief and worry.

"Nate! **_What are you doing?!"_ "I have no idea!"** he yelled as the bull ran after him and he yelled in terror. Trent dropped the rope and followed the boy and beast with Blake running close behind. "Blake! Use Ninja Streak and help him!" Trent commanded. Blake nodded and zoomed off, into a large cave. Scattered around the floor were bones, bones of many different kinds of African animals.

"You'd think that even a _monster_ Buffalo would at least be vegetarian." Blake commented as he looked around. A weak moan made him froze as he looked to see a very beaten up Nate, who smiled weakly at the older boy. "That's what I wondered. And that nearly cost me." "You okay, buddy?" Blake ran over to him and checked him over. Nate shook his head, "That thing bit me on the ankle. I think he broke it." Blake nodded and hoisted him up his feet and wrapped his arm around his neck and made to go back into the tunnel to meet Trent, before the Buffalo-Beast charged out of no-where and blocked the entrance.

"Well, _that's_ original!" Blake groaned before shoving Nate aside and jumping the over way as the Buffalo-Beast charged right passed them. Nate groaned as Blake glared at it, before paling as he saw that it was about to charged at the boy, who was unaware of the approaching danger.

Nate was trying to stand but fell over and saw the charging Buffalo coming right at him. His eyes widened, then shut closed, waiting for pain, before he felt a hand on his arm, and opened them, but saw nothing, and looked up to see the outline of something or some _one._

"Trust me." the seemly invisible person whispered, making Nate's eyes widen again. "Mr. Mercer?" he asked before squeaking as he saw himself disappear, before Trent placed a hand on his mouth.

The Buffalo-Beast stopped mid-charge and looked around in confusing as his prey spontaneously disappeared. He looked towards where Blake was, but saw him gone too. 'Probably used his Ninja skills' Trent thought.

The Beast looked around in confusing and fear and let out a loud bellow that showed the same emotions, causing some rocks to fall out of the ceiling. Then Trent spotted Blake swinging effortlessly along the stalactites and was soon directly above the bull's back.

"How is he able to stay up there?" Nate whispered, only for Trent the 'shh' him, "We'll explain later." "Yeah, you _better_ explain why we are invisible right now!" he whispered back harshly.

The beast turned towards the harsh whisper and snorted. The two boys gulped as the Buffalo took a step towards them, before Blake suddenly dropped on the Buffalo-Beast's back and wrapped his arms around it's neck, as it thrashed around madly as Blake begun to ride it like a cowboy.

Trent couldn't help but scoff in amusement as Blake let out a little 'yeeha!' Nate looked at the scene in complete disbelief, "Who _are_ you people?!" he asked as he felt himself reappearing and pulled somewhere by a now visible Trent. He was pulled behind a large bolder and sat down by Trent, who was holding some spare rope that he had fashioned into a makeshift harness.

"Stay here. Don't move." he ran off to help his friend as Nate watched in anticipation. Trent jumped on with Blake and made to grab the Gem, but the Beast was thrashing too hard. He managed to get the harness on though but then he was thrown aside he hit his head on the rocky floor, knocking him out. Nate crawled towards him to make sure he was alright, before looking over to see Blake grab a hold of the makeshift harness by the reigns and started Bull-Fighting.

"Bring it on!" he shouted in joy, steering him away from Trent and Nate. "Nate! Get Trent out of here! I'll deal with El Toro here!" he demanded as the Beast thrashed around harder and harder to shake off his unwanted passenger. Nate nodded and wrapped the unconscious Trent's arm around his neck and limped towards the cave entrance, before stopping and placed him down gently against the wall. He then heard a crash and the sound of rubble hitting the floor. He looked and saw that Blake had force the Buffalo to hit a stalactite.

"Come on, you big bully! Is that all you got?!" Blake taunted as the Buffalo-Beast snorted, showing a puff of black smoke. He looked a little dizzy but he continued to try and get him off, but Blake kept steering him towards boulders and stalactites and stalagmites. He Buffalo-Beast staggered on his hooves as Blake used this as an advantage to try and get the Gem, but the Beast wasn't giving up that easy. It got itself together and shook Blake in front of it's face.

Nate saw this, and noticed that Trent was waking up. He moved towards him, "You okay?" "Apart from the bruise on my head, yeah just fine." Trent smirked, before spotting Blake's current predicament. "Turn around." he told him, and he applied, turning so his backpack faced him. The former White Ranger ransacked through it and found another set of rope.

"How many rolls of rope do you have?" Nate asked increasingly, "We each have our own ropes. The one we used to enter the tunnel was your uncle's, the one to make the harness was mine. This one is yours. Here's the plan." he leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

Blake found himself in quiet of a pickle. The Buffalo-Beast was the one who had him by the horns. He currently found himself thrown off the Beast's back, and was now holding onto the horns, which set him directly in front of the Buffalo's face, and had him seeing his reflection in his starless night eyes.

"Hey Bully!" the Beast looked, not moving his head to see Nate waving for him to chase him, "Come and get me, you overgrown Bulldog!" the bull snorted and literally threw Blake aside and readied himself to charge him.

He charged.

And Nate ran.

He ran around the large cave, the Buffalo-Beast following close behind him. The Beast was too late to notice the a line of rope going across the floor, a few meters above the ground. His clawed hoof caught the line and he tripped, sending the Beast sprawling across the floor. Another rope appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the Buffalo's muzzle.

"Get him! Make sure he doesn't get loose!" Trent commanded as he ran forward and wrapped the rope tighter around the front half around the Beast as Nate grabbed the other half of the rope and tied the bottom half of the Buffalo, nearly getting the wind knocked out of him when he sent a wish of it's mace-colored tail. Blake emerged from some rubble and rubbed his head in pain, before seeing his chance and ran up to the Buffalo's face and ripped the Dino-Gem off it's head.

The thrashing stopped. The Buffalo completely stilled. Suddenly the claws on the hooves dropped off and melted like butter on a hot day. The Buffalo's size and mass grew smaller and eventually was the size of a regular African Buffalo. The horns and hooves lost their shiny golden color and became a dull brown, as well as it's dark red coat. The mace-tail became shorter and shorter, until it was just a tiny stub, the mace utterly gone. The soulless black eyes melted away, and with a blink of an eye, became a very light brown. Which was clouded in confusing and fear.

"Untie it. I don't think it'll cause us anymore trouble." Trent smiled at the former monster as Blake and, reluctantly, Nate started cutting through the ropes. When they were done, the Buffalo stood up with shaky legs, before slowly walking away from the trio. He turned back to them, which made Nate hid behind Trent, but it just let out a gentle bellow and stomped away, as if to say 'thank you'. Nate stepped away from the two former Rangers, and glared at them.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do. And we're not leaving this cave until I hear the whole story!" he told them. The boys looked at each other and figured he deserved to know.

* * *

 **Location Unknown.  
**

Tori and Kira sighed in relief as they saw that the boys had survived the Buffalo-Beast, as well as the boy Nate.

"Thank God!" "God had nothing to do with it! That was pure luck." They both laughed breathlessly, before they heard a voice of someone that would haunt their nightmares. They looked up from their cell bar window and on top of a large tower was Logog sticking his head out the window.

"Oh please! The first one is always the easiest!" he told them irritably as they glared at him, "Now, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" he stormed off, leaving the two young woman seething.

"I _so_ hope the Trent and Blake get us out of here!" Kira growled as they turned their attention back to the tablet, where Trent and Blake just finished explaining the whole story.

* * *

 **Back to Africa.**

Nate stared at the two former Rangers for what seemed like ten minutes before speaking.

"Let me get this straight. You two were once Power Rangers, but you lost your powers and now some crazy lunatic has kidnapped your 'lady friends' as Trent called it and used them to blackmail you into getting these gems?" the two Rangers nodded and waited for him to laugh at them. Or zoom to Freddie and Terra and spill everything about it.

"Well, where our next destination?" Nate suddenly smiled, leaving Trent and Blake baffled.

"W-what?!" they both said in union. Nate laughed, "After seeing Blake scale the ceiling, I see how he was the Navy Thunder Ranger. And Trent? Disappearing? That is so the White Ranger's Dino Power."

They stared at him, their jaws hitting the floor. Nate smirked and stood up, with difficulty. "Come on. Let's get out of here, before Freddie starts panicking and Terra asks him if she could have all my stuff." he quipped, as the two laughed breathlessly and helped Nate walk and out of the cave.

This was just the beginning. Like Logog said; The First One Was Always The Easiest.


	6. Borneo Ain't so Boring!

**Redemption.**

 **Chapter Six - Borneo Ain't So Boring.  
**

* * *

 **Airplane to Borneo.  
**

The next Dino-Gem was in a Jungle. In Borneo. Fun. Terra was talking with her uncle excitedly as he read a book, while in front of them, Blake, Trent and Nate were talking quietly so the other two, or anyone for that matter, wouldn't hear them.

"So this 'Logog' is Lothor's son, and he wants to avenge his dad and gain the powers of the Ninjas and the Dinos?" Nate summed up as Trent looked carefully at the list, and Blake just stared out the window. Trent nodded, as Blake wasn't really listening. Nate smiled a bit.

"Not everyday that you can say that your gonna help Power Rangers find rare Gems and save the world." he whispered, not to get anyone's attention. Trent smiled fondly at the boy, while Blake smirked, turning to him, with a serious and playful expression.

"Well, you can't. This has to be kept a deep secret. Understand?" he asked gently. Nate raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I swear to my mother, alright." he smirked, before coming quiet and pulled his P.S.P out. Blake and Trent frowned, getting a familiar feeling from the boy.

 _"Excuse me, but we are about to land,"_ the pilot spoke through the speaker, _"So strap in, turn off any electronics and prepare to land."_

Everyone strapped themselves in and turned off all electronics and got ready to land.

* * *

 **Borneo** **.**

After departing from the Airport, they caught a ride to the Borneo Jungle, driving through the trees and bushes and all sorts of plant life, making animals steer clear from the Jeep.

"Jeez, this heat is ridiculous!" Nate moaned as they drove through the jungle, as his sister fanned herself with a fan she got from the airport, to which her brother questioned. "Any minute now, and I'm gonna melt like ice cream on a hot summers day!"

"Oh, great!" they all turned to Blake, who was holding his now grumbling stomach. "I just _had_ to think about food right now!" he exclaimed as the others laughed and Nate blushed faintly, smiling at the moment. Before looking out into the jungle, absentmindedly playing with a beaded black and red bracelet on his wrist. Blake watched him for a bit, before smelling something foul.

"Oh, what is that smell!?" he and Nate had disgusted looks on their faces while Trent and Terra blocked their noses. They all looked over at the front seat, to see Freddie holding a small jar in one hand, filled with... something. He looked up and saw them looking at the jar in disgust and confusing.

"It's Durian. A common fruit here in Borneo. It's what the Orangutans eat." "But obviously can't smell!" Nate covered his nose and turned away from it. "How could they possibly get it close to their mouths to sallow?!" he moaned as Trent and Blake to one each and plopped it in their mouths. Trent made a noise of approval, while Blake made a face of horror and disgust, one that the others grinned at. He spat it out and held it in his hand for the others to see.

"That is totally a mixture of a cantaloupe and a fart!" the others laughed full time, as the former Navy Ranger threw the saliva-covered fruit over the side and ravaged through his bag for a candy bar. Everyone quieted down, doing their own thing. Blake was gnawing on his candy bar, Terra was looking at the creatures the car passed, Nate was listening to music on his phone, and Trent was looking at the Dino-Gem list.

 _1(. Red, Check.  
2(. Blue, Check.  
3(. Yellow,Check.  
4(. Black, Check.  
5(. White, Check.  
6(. Triassic, Check.  
7(. Scarlet, Uncheck.  
8(. Crimson, Uncheck.  
9(. Navy, Uncheck.  
10(. Green, Uncheck._

Only four more Gems to find, and it'll all be over. Then Trent and Blake just had to figure out how to get the girls back, without giving the Gems to Logog.

A beep interrupted Trent's thinking, and he realized that it was D.G.E! He picked it up without a moments thought, and saw that it was North-West of their location, not that far away.

"Straight ahead! Then the next three hours, take a left!" Trent pointed forward and Freddie nodded, speeding up, careful to avoid all the animals.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.**

Tori was looking around their cell, trying to find a way out. So far there had been no possible way to get out. She looked over at where Kira was sitting on her bed, looking at the tablet with worried eyes. Tori placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"The boys will be fine. They can take care of themselves." she told her, and she nodded, both of them looking back at the screen.

* * *

 **Borneo.  
**

The Safari Car finally came to a stop in a small clearing, surrounded by a thicket of trees.

"This was where that last transmission was." they all hopped of the jeep and started looking around. After a while, it seemed as though nothing was found so far.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Must have been the humidity, screwing around with the device." Freddie suggested, trying to keep everyone's spirit's high. Trent's hand went to a black and red beaded necklace with a small black and white feather around his neck, which Nate noticed, before the White Ranger looked around some more. Nate decided that he would ask about it later. Right now, he only had one thing to ask.

"What if this Gem has an animal attached to it too?" he whispered, so that Freddie and Terra couldn't hear. Trent paused, he didn't think about that. He was about to answer, when something rustled in the bushes.

Everyone fell silent for a moment, before Blake stalked over, quietly. He pushed the bushes aside and peeked in, blocking the view for the others. After a while, Blake reached out to it.

"What is it?" the White Ranger called out to the Ninja, who looked over his shoulder and smiled, and turned around to reveal a baby male Orangutan, holding on to him tightly.

Everyone relaxed, and Terra 'awww'ed at him, as he looked at everyone curiously. He eventually jumped out of Blake's arms, and walked up to each person. First he approached Freddie, who knelt down to examining the tiny creature. He poked his belly a few times, making him chuckle. Then he walked up to Terra, who smiled excitingly. He lifted up bits of her long brown hair, and played with her fingers gently, then patted her on the head before walking over to Nate, who looked really hesitant.

"No... no, no, no. Go to him." he pointed to Trent, who smiled as the baby ape continued to get closer, "No, him!" he told him, a little louder, but not so much to scare him. When the little guy just reached him, he tripped over his own feet and would've fallen face first if Nate hadn't crouched down to stop his fall. The Orangutan repaid him by wrapping his arms around him, making the boy feel awkward. He looked at the two Rangers for help when he struggled to get him off, but they just looked on amusingly and Terra let out a little giggle.

He eventually let go, and then went over to Trent, who crouched down, and encouraged him to come closer. When the little rascal got close enough, Trent picked him up and held him. The ape messed with his black hair, and squished his nose, before finding his beaded necklace.

"Oh, no! Not that." Trent laughed gently, as he pulled the baby's tiny hand away from the necklace. "He must have gotten separated from his mom. Baby Orangutans never go off without their mother." Nate and Blake suddenly looked miserable.

"I know the feeling..." they both said in unison, making the two of them look at each other.

"Well," they all turned to look at Freddie, "We can't just leave the little guy here. So until we find it's mother, or until we reach the Orangutan Rehabilitation Center, we'll be having a buddy along for the ride."

"That's it!" They all looked at an excited Terra, "That's what we'll call it; Buddy!" 'Buddy' chirped, making everyone laugh.

Not knowing a pair of black soulless eyes staring at them from the canopy of the trees, growling.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later.  
**

They walked through the forest for a while now, cutting through vines and trees as they passed. Freddie was holding a machete, carving a path for them, as Terra stayed closely behind him. Trent, Blake, Nate and Buddy were only a few centimeters behind, with Buddy wrapping his arms around Trent's neck, as he carried him on his back. Blake and Nate were in front, walking next to each other. Nate looked back at Trent, and found his eyes going to his necklace. Was it from a relative or someone he was close to? He didn't know, and he was determent to find out later.

"So," he started off with Blake, "I've been thinking. What if an animal ran into that Dino-Gem and morphed in the same way that Buffalo did?" Nate's question made the Navy Ranger pause. He didn't think about that.

"Then we'll think of something." he replied instead, walking faster to catch up with the other two, leaving Nate in a loop as Trent walked up to him, with Buddy straggling him from behind. They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"What do you think? About my theory?" the younger boy asked him, the artist shrugged, as Buddy switched and got on Nate's back, "It's a possibility." he told him, before moving onward.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Later.  
**

"We've been walking for a while now." Blake started, as he pushed a branch aside, only for it to hit him in the face. He grumbled loudly and whacked it again, but it just hit him harder! Trent laughed uproariously as Nate's shoulders shook with laughter, Buddy chattered continuously. A very monkey-like giggle. Terra was giggling too as Freddie looked at him amusingly. Blake growled at the branch, and then grabbed it tightly and started pulling, until it ripped itself from the tree, and Blake smiled triumphantly.

At least for a moment.

A tremendous screech cut through the air, loud and piercing! Everyone covered their ears to try and block out the sound, but it still ringed in their ears. Buddy looked around fearfully as he held on the Nate tightly for protection, as the boy looked around in fear, but almost acknowledgement. The two Rangers knew instantly that he knew what was coming.

A vine shot down from the trees and wrapped around Trent, tying his arms to his body and lifted him up into the canopy!

 **"Trent!"** Blake attempted to grab his legs, but he was already being pulled through branches and leaves! Trent struggled harder and harder to get loose, but the vines held tight. The vine stopped, and just left him hanging in the air. He writhed and kicked to get loose, but stop when he felt something on his neck. It felt like a large gust of hot wind. Breathing.

He managed to turn, and almost wished he didn't.

It was an Orangutan. A large Orangutan. If it didn't have shaggy light green fur with a dark green face, hands and feet, he would have mistaken it for King Kong. It also had large sharp teeth, hideous yellow claws at the end of it's fingers, and it's eyes were black, soulless. Just like that Buffalo's eyes...

But then something caught Trent's attention. A Dino-Gem. A Green Dino-Gem merged in the center of the massive ape's chest.

The beast roared, making him swing backwards at the force. It reached out to pick him up, but Trent swung himself and kicked it in the nose. The Orangutan-Beast reeled back and covered it's nose in pain. Trent used the time he was giving to try and get free, and managed to get his pocket knife out, and cut through the vine! He managed to grab it, before he plummeted to the ground. The Orangutan-Beast recovered and saw that he was trying to escape, and went to grab him again, but the White Ranger lashed his pocket knife at it, making it flinch back and keep a good distance, but kept trying to grab him.

Poor Orangutan.

Trent managed to cut it's finger when it got to close, making it pull back with a cry of pain. If it didn't sound so feral and didn't have those black eyes, Trent would have felt sorry for it. But there was no time. He slid down the vine as the creature inspected it's finger.

He kept sliding down the vine until he reached the ground, where the others were, panicking, until he landed.

"Trent! Dude, are you okay?! What happened?!" Blake bombard him with a zillion questions, Nate, Terra and Freddie looking on the worryingly, as Buddy looked around with a confusing expression.

"Let's just say; Nate was dead on with his theory." a large thud sounded behind them and they turned to see the monster Orangutan! It beat it's fists on it's chest and roared! Terra screamed in terror as Buddy looked at the Orangutan-Beast with a mixture of joy and fear in his eyes. Trent didn't have time to be confused about it.

 **"RUN!"** they bolted, running as fast as their legs could carry them. The Orangutan-Beast roared and jumped into the trees, following them through the branches, leaves fallen as it went. Another vine shot down, and wrapped itself around Terra's ankle. She fell to the floor, as the vine dragged her across the floor, about to lift her into the air, before she grabbed a branch stuck in the ground.

 **"GUYS! HELP ME!"** she cried out to them, making them spin around to see her in her predicament.

 **"TERRA!"** Nate dove and grabbed her hands just as they lost their grip on the branch. Trent pulled his knife out and cut through the vine, letting her lower body drop to the floor heavily.

Terra trembled as her brother pulled her into a desperate embrace. She cried into his shoulder, as he looked up worryingly at the treetops, before picking her up brindle-style and running back with the others, Trent running at his side.

The Orangutan-Beast stopped chasing them after a while, and they stopped to catch their breath.

"That was wild." Blake huffed, his hands on his knees. Terra let out a shaky breath, as she clung to Nate, as if for dear life. Buddy chittered unhappily and fearfully, looking off into the distance. Trent scratched his head.

"This will be a tough one." "Ya think?!" Blake shot him an irritated glance, before noticing something.

"Where's Freddie?" they all looked around, but no-one saw the older man anywhere.

 _ **"He's gone!"**_

* * *

 **Six Minutes Later.  
**

The gang walked passed through the trees, calling out Freddie's name, but they got no response, which meant only one thing; he was taken by the Orangutan-Beast!

 **"Uncle Freddie!"** Nate cupped his hands around his mouth as he called out for his Uncle.

"Nate! Calm down! We'll find him." Trent placed a hand on his shoulder. Nate looked at him with sad pleading eyes.

"We got to. Uncle Freddie and Terra are the only family I got left." he walked off, continuously yelling out for his uncle, as Trent looked at him questioningly. He heard those words before, when he was trying to defend his father...

Buddy suddenly chirped, catching Trent's attention. He was sniffing some left-over Durians and some broken branches. Then he jumped up and down and pointed down a path, chattering excitingly.

"Hey guys!" they all turned to look at him. Terra looked really upset, Nate looked ready to scream and Blake was thinking on what to do before Trent called out.

"I think Buddy's got something! I think he knows where Freddie is!" they all looked at the baby Orangutan, who was jumping like crazy, and waving his arms for them to follow.

They looked hesitant to follow, before Nate marched after the small ape, making the other two look at him in confusing. He turned to them, "If this orange Monkey knows where my uncle is, then I'm willing to take that chance."

Blake stilled looked unsure, but Terra ran over to them, and they began to follow. Blake looked behind him and then at the others and back again, before raising his arms in the air in defeat.

"Let's **ALL** go crazy! Wait up!" he ran after them.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.  
**

Kira giggled as the guys followed the little Orangutan.

"I'm finding it cute that the boys are putting their trust into a baby Orangutan." Tori smiled brightly for the first time since they been here. Before it faded, "I just hope they'll be okay when they face that Orangutan-Beast." she commented, and the former Yellow Ranger nodded, before hearing the sound of the cell door opening. It was one of the cloaked figures, probably Aaron, with a trey of food.

"I thought you might be hungry." He set the trey down on the small table, then made to leave, but Tori stopped him.

"How come we've never heard of Logog before?" he sighed.

"Logog and Lothor weren't exactly on the best terms when he was young. Once, Logog was named Logan by his mother, which Lothor took by force. But she loved him more then anything, and tried her best to hide him from his father. But Lothor found out and destroyed her, taking his son and placing him inside an cocoon that turned him evil. He became just as evil and malevolent as Lothor. When he heard about both Lothor's and Mesogog's failures, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He changed his name to Logog, and became bent on destroying the Earth every since."

"So he didn't become evil by his choice?" Kira queered, making the hooded man nod. "But why do you follow him?" "Where else can I go? He took me in, made me his general. Even if I don't like his methods I must be loyal to him!"

"Your parents left you?" Tori asked, the man stiffed under his cloak.

"You two ask to many questions!" he slammed the cell door shut and walked away. Leaving the girls with their thoughts.

* * *

 **Borneo.**

The kids walked behind Buddy, while the two Rangers followed behind, keeping an eye out for their giant Orangutan friend. Buddy kept on chattering to get them to follow.

"Yes! Yes! We're following!" Nate laughed breathlessly, Terra giggled, despite the situation. Then Buddy smelled something, and ran ahead of them.

"Hey! Wait up!" they followed him, until he stopped by a large hole, covered in countless vegetation.

"Down there, Buddy?" Trent asked as Blake leaned down to get a better look. Thanks to his Ninja training, he could hear things from a mile away, and right now, he could hear the sounds of an old man calling out there names, asking for their help!

"Guys! He's down there! I can hear him!" he yelled to the others, but Trent covered his mouth. "Keep it down! We don't want our over sized friend to hear us!" he whispered harshly at the Navy Ranger, who nodded.

"How are we gonna get him out of there?" Terra whispered frightfully. Buddy suddenly ran up to a tree, and pulled down a vines and pulled on both ends, facing them as if trying to tell them something. Blake caught on what he was thinking and pulled out the ropes from everyone's bags, and tied the ropes together to make a extra long rope.

"This should help." he smiled, and the others laughed breathlessly. But the moment was short lived again.

A screech went off, and by the sound of it, it was close by!

Trent grabbed the rope off of Blake and wrapped it around a tree that was leaning above the hole.

"Blake, you try and slow the Orangutan-Beast for as long as you can. Kids, you take Buddy and hide somewhere safe. I'll go get Freddie." they nodded, and went off in different directions.

Nate, Terra and Buddy hid in some bushes, while Blake climbed a tree, using his Ninja skills.

Blake kept on climbing until he reached a branch that he could stand on. He stood and waited for 'King Kong' to come to him.

Meanwhile Trent was halfway down the hole and he could see Freddie now, who saw him.

"Trent! Thank God!" he smiled, before Trent put a finger to his lips, telling him to keep it down. Freddie nodded, and made his way towards him. After some work, they managed to help him climb up the rope, before feeling a jolt and were being pulled up by something strong.

"Maybe it's the others." Trent suggested, hoping that was the case.

But he was proven wrong when the Orangutan-Beast's face was soon shown. Black smoke flew from it's nostrils as Trent and Freddie stared in horror. The massive ape reached an arm out to grab them...

Blake dropped suddenly from the trees and plopped on the Beast's back. The animal dropped the rope and tried to reach behind it's back, while Trent held on to Freddie and managed to grab onto a ledge! Nate ran over, leaving Terra with Buddy and helped them the rest of the way.

The Orangutan-Beast finally got a hold of Blake by the legs, and flipped him over it's head, and crashed him on the floor. It raised it's fist and prepared to smash him, before a Durian hit it in the muzzle.

He turned, snorting in rage at Buddy who was waving his arms around to get it's attention.

He got it, alright.

It roared, charging over to him, but Buddy didn't move. He just stood there, waiting.

"What is he doing?!" "He's going to get himself killed!" "Buddy!" "Run, or that thing will cream you!" the others called out frantic cries to the little creature, but he didn't acknowledge him. The Orangutan-Beast thundered toward him, before suddenly stopping right in front of him, staring down at him as the little guy looked up at it, almost fondly.

Trent's face creased in confusing, before it cleared as he figured it out and putted all the pieces together!

"I get it now! I get why he isn't afraid of it!" he told the others, making them look at them.

"Well, spit it out!" "That Buffalo back in Africa, it was just an ordinary Buffalo before it found the Dino-Gem. It's probably the same with this one, and Buddy knew it and that's why he wasn't afraid of her."

 _"Her?!"_ Nate spluttered, "Wait. Are you saying that this Orangutan could be Buddy's mother?!" "Like you said Nate; it's a possibility." "Well maybe, she won't hurt her child, and we could use that motherly instinct to our advantage! Here's my plan;..." he whispered to them the plan and they ran off to do their part.

Meanwhile the Orangutan-Beast and Buddy were still having their little stand-off. Buddy was chattering at her softly as the Beast snorted softly, the blackness in her eyes faded for a split second, before rage set back in and she beat her fists on her chest and raised her arms to smash him!

Freddie and Terra came in at the last minute and pulled him aside as the Orangutan-Beast's hands made a crater in the ground, making some birds fly away from the trees. She roared and chased after them!

After a few minutes, Freddie and Terra hid Buddy and kept moving. They eventually came to a dead end by some trees and turned to see the Orangutan-Beast towering over them, baring her razer sharp teeth.

Terra whimpered as Freddie held her close in an attempt to shield her. The Beast raised her arms, preparing to strike before Buddy jumped in front of them and chittered at her.

She roared at him, before looking at him for a while longer, and surprisingly calmed down. Her fists fell heavily against the floor, causing it to shake, but that didn't bother them, they just kept their eyes on one another, neither making a sound.

A dark blue streak ran past behind her, leaving a trail of rope hanging above the ground. She didn't notice, too busy looking at the tiny ape in front of her...

Trent suddenly swung down from the trees on a vine and kicked her with both legs, hitting her square in the chest, knocking her over the rope, causing her to fall onto her back!

She roared in surprised anger, but before she could get up, Trent reached for her Gem and pulled it out, him falling backwards at the force.

Everything went deathly quiet. Not a sound was made, not even a twig snap. She soon began to shrink, her light green fur becoming a brownish orange, her dark green face, hands and feet becoming black with a touch of brown, her claws fading and her teeth becoming only lethal to fruit. The black in her eyes faded and were replaced with a rich brown.

This Orangutan was back to normal.

She got up with difficulty, and looked around curiously, before her gaze landed on the rest of the party. She didn't seem to be afraid of them, she just approached them, and then took hold of Blake's hand with hers; a sign of thank you.

A hollering sound cut through, and the Orangutan looked to see Buddy, who was hollering and hooting as he made his way to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. She hugged him back, making the others smile at the sight, Freddie with happiness, Terra with tears of joy, and Nate, Trent and Blake with joy and want.

She lifted him on his back and climbed up the trees, and then swung off into the canopy.

They watched the leafs fall from the trees as they disappeared.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.  
**

Kira and Tori breathed out a sigh as the group walked through the trees to get back to the Jeep.

"That's another one down." the Yellow Ranger sighed as Tori kept her eyes on the tablet.

"But things are about to get harder. Aren't they?" the former Blue Ranger nodded, hoping they would survive.

* * *

 **Borneo.**

After a while, they finally found the Jeep, much to their relief.

"Thank God!" Blake moaned, "If I had to walk any farther, I was gonna scream!" everyone laughed.

They all clambered into the Jeep, Nate sighing as he did, and it didn't miss Trent's attention.

"You okay buddy?" he asked gently, showing that he didn't have to answer if he wanted to. But he did.

"Buddy seemed really happy to be back with his mom. I wish I had that back." he whispered softly, and Trent heard it, but didn't want to push it, so he left him alone. Nate seemed to notice his discomfort and tried to plaster a smile on his face. "So, where to next?" he asked, and Trent's smile returned and he pulled out the list.

"Next stop; Canada!"


End file.
